


poly reader/bokuroo

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: you know what i'm about





	poly reader/bokuroo

Your boyfriends were nothing if not jerks. Huge, ginormous, stinking jerks. All day, they had just riled you up. A lingering touch on your thigh watching tv, a slap on the ass passing each other in the kitchen, dirty things texted to you while you’re trying to focus. Even Bokuto, who usually had less than zero patience, was apparently trying to kill you.

By the time night rolled around, you were tingling, dripping, and ready to murder your boyfriends. They just sat on the couch, laughing, probably pleased with their handiwork. “You,” you said in their general direction. “Bed. Now.”

“Uh oh, Kou,” Kuroo said. “Better do what she says.” To be fair, they made it to the bedroom in about five seconds flat. They joke, but damned if they weren’t needing some attention themselves.

“Hey, wait a minute, since when is she in charge?” Bokuto said. His voice lowered as he got closer to you. He pulled your head back by your hair and said, “Last time I checked, we told you what to do.”

Kuroo came up behind you, pulling your hips against his with one hand, grabbing your throat with the other. “He has a good point,” he whispered in your ear, eliciting a shiver.

You wanted to melt, but they were getting on your nerves a little. “You’re the ones who teased me all day,” you huffed.

“Well aren’t you just gonna hate us soon,” Kuroo said to you. You managed to get half of a ‘huh?’ out before it turned into a moan as he bit down a little on your neck. Bokuto took your lips as Kuroo kissed and bit down your neck.

They were moving too slow for your taste. You pulled up on Bokuto’s shirt, and he got it and his pants, plus your shirt off before he caught sight of Kuroo and remembered he was supposed to be teasing. You were annoyed that he didn’t just get sidetracked and take you, but Kuroo’s hands gripping your hips and unbuttoning your pants felt too lovely to be too angry. He shoved a hand down, pressing against you through your panties. You bucked your hips against him, trying to get more pressure, but he removed his hand.

You wiggled back against Kuroo, causing him to gasp a little and back off on his movements for the moment. You took the opportunity to push your other boyfriend back against the bed and down onto it. You straddled the mostly naked Bokuto, rolling your hips and feeling the hardness under you. Mostly, you just wanted one of them inside of you, and it was always easier to get Bokuto impatient enough.

Bokuto grabbed your hips, pulling you back and forth across his lap, before Kuroo pulled your arms behind your back. “What do you think you’re doing? I’m not done with you yet,” he said, biting the shell of your ear. 

“Tetsu,” you said, drawing out his name. “Not fair.”

“Not fair?” he asked.“If you want something, you should ask nicely.” You set your jaw and blew air out your nose, not wanting to give in. “Oh, we’re being naughty today, huh?” Bokuto’s big hands still held your hips tight enough to bruise, grinding you against his hardness. Kuroo moved close enough to keep your arms trapped, his arm around your ribs. His other hand ran along your lower stomach, not quite low enough to satisfy.

Bokuto groped one of your breasts and said, “You should ask, ( ).”

“What do you want, ( )-chan?” Kuroo asked, voice low and rough in your ear. You could hear that he was struggling to keep control too, but you knew he wouldn’t give up.

“I want you to rub my clit, Kuroo,” you said, trying to buck your hips to get him lower. “Please.”

“There’s a good girl,” he said, dipping his hand into your panties, rubbing hard. You cried out at the sudden touch, head falling forward. “You’re so wet for us, ( ),” Kuroo said. “Do you want something else?”

You could feel yourself tighten and twitch at his words. “Please fuck me,” you said. “I want you inside of me, please, please.”

“Ohoho,” Bokuto said. “But which one of us?”

“I don’t care please just fuck me please,” you said, getting desperate. Kuroo must’ve signaled Bokuto, as he scooted further up the bed, but left you where you were. Kuroo pushed you down, pulled your panties aside, and thrust inside of you. “Fuck,” you said, your face falling on Bokuto’s leg. “Shit, yes.” You grabbed onto his leg as Kuroo slammed into you again, and again. Bokuto recognized that you were far too absorbed in your own pleasure, so he just started stroking himself, enjoying the view.

Trying to not wake up everyone in a ten mile radius, you bit down onto Bokuto’s thigh, making him grip himself harder and gasp, putting his hand into your hair. “Fuck, ( ),” he said. “Kuroo, hurry up, I want my turn.”

“Patience, Bo,” Kuroo replied, panting. He gripped your hips tighter with one hand and reached down to play with your clit. He could feel you tightening around him and pulled you up by your throat to whisper, “Come for me, sweetheart,” in your ear. You’d been on the edge, but the sound of his voice and sudden pinch on your clit sent you over the edge, collapsing into his arms. Kuroo set you down gently on the bed, pulling out of you. You felt his come drip out of you as he did.

In a moment Bokuto had flipped you over to lick you clean. He lapped at your still sensitive clit, making you cry out at the aftershocks. “You ready for me, ( )?” Bokuto asked, low and deep, wiping his face.

You pulled him close and kissed him deeply, tasting yourself and Kuroo. “Always,” you said. He eased inside you and started a jackhammer pace, hitting every good spot that was already sensitive from Kuroo. You had an arm around his shoulders, nails digging in, whimpering all the while. Kuroo quieted you by putting his cock in front of your face, which was already hard again. You happily cleaned it off and started sucking, sending vibrations from your moans through him. He ran a hand through his hair, letting himself be taken over by the feeling.

Bokuto raised one of your legs, throwing it over his shoulder, to get deeping inside of you. One of his hands pinched at your nipple, the other found its way between your legs. Soon Bokuto pushed you ever the edge again, before holding your hips close and coming himself inside of you. Kuroo came shortly after, across your chest, from seeing you writhing in pleasure again.

You all laid next to each other, panting, for a couple minutes. “Let’s not do the teasing part again, but that was fun,” Bokuto said.

“Agreed,” you replied.

“You say that,” Kuroo said, “but we all know I’m gonna convince you again.”


End file.
